narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Feud II
It was early morning, as evident by the sun hanging high above the clouds. Inhabiting an island far off the coast of Kirigakure were three members of the Sannoto party: Sayuri Uchiha, and her twin sons, Yasaki and Katoku Hyūga. This could have only meant one thing; but of course, they had gathered to partake in another one of their bizarre training sessions, and for whatever reason, they attributed a vacant island as their battlefield. Standing erect in another one of her tight fitted, revealing kimonos, Sayuri exposed her palm to the heavens and forged together a pair of bells, before tying them around her neck and tucking them away into her cleavage. With a look of sheer determination encompassing her visage, Sayuri tied an arm around her back, and rose only her index finger upward. Bringing it toward her soft, pink lips, she blew on it gently, provoking her two sons into engaging battle. Yasaki, just one of Sayuri's twin sons, stretched his arms. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but shorts, he was on an island after all. Placed on his face were his glasses, which he pushed closer to his face with the help of his index finger, even pushing some of his blonde hair out of the way. He looked to his brother and nodded and proceeded to approach his mother, activating his new Mangekyō Sharingan, he would get those bells, but this would of course require the aid of his brother. Standing parallel to Yasaki was his "younger" brother: Katoku. Despite the two being born from the same womb on top of being twins, the two bore very different physical and personality traits. Katoku was more the more muscular of the two and slightly taller than Yasaki. The young man observed the terrain before taking a glimpse at Yasaki and then Sayuri. His seemingly white lifeless eyes gazed at Sayuri as his pressed his lips at the woman's attempt to provoke them. He sighed lightly, letting a chuckle or two slip from his breath. "Mom... Aren't you getting a little too old for this?" He spat almost harshly. "When are you going to throw in the towel?" "I'll throw in the towel once it's no longer needed for your bed. You wet it so often I thought you specialized in water release," Sayuri retorted, before raising her index finger high above her head. There, it glimmered under the scorching rays of the blazing sun, and with one swift movement, came down upon the earth with a refined sense of urgency, splitting the island in two. Both halves began to drift off to the sides quickly, forcing the large body of water in between to gush out every which way. By the way they were set up, both Yasaki and Katoku would now be on two separate pieces of land, their bond momentarily severed by the very same finger that discovered them during their mother's pregnancy. "Wow mom, that's interesting. I thought you used water release for your special "get it wet for the man of the week no jutsu". So let's quit the foreplay and start--ah!" his sentence was cut short by his mother's brute strength which completely split up him and his brother. While separated from him, Yasaki created a handseal with his free hand, the other was placed on the ground to hold him place. Afterwards crouching, Yasaki leaped into the sky and under the blazing sun's scorching rays. "Shadow Clone Technique!" is what he exclaimed to announce the technique and more than three clones of himself appeared in a puff of smoke. With another handseal, all of them performed the Fire Release Stream, the raging flames would begin to race towards the beauty of the hidden leaf. When the ground was suddenly split in half by the mighty power of his mother's stubby finger, Katoku narrowed his eyes at the busty woman as he and his brother slowly drifted apart. Not exactly knowing how to reply to his mother's comeback, Katoku smacked his lips attempting to show that he was unaffected by her retort. Out of nowhere, Yasaki leaped into action, jumping to the skies and then unleashing a torrent of flames at their mother. Katoku mused at his brother's attempt to make the first strike that would start it all. "Yasaki! What are you doing, man. You know she's old... You have to get warnings before attacking like that. Geez, we don't want her dead." Katoku continue to spit in his mother's direction. He so desperately hoped to get her angry, wanting his beloved mother to unleash her wrath. Punish him for using such word to the "elderly" woman, awaiting for her to make one single slip up. Something he'd probably never live to see, but like the old sayings; there's a first for every thing. Sayuri planted her feet onto the ground shoulder width apart and threw her head back, puffing out her cheeks. Over the course of her career, her mouth was celebrated for its ability to devour all sorts of large ornaments. In this scenario, the two of them may have been quite dumbfounded by the sheer size of the fire ball that escaped through her lips. It very easily dwarfed the combined assaults the clones had managed to muster, and when the two blasts collided, it effortlessly tore through the other, dissipating the shadow clones in the process, before electing Yasaki as the next target. It was quite evident that she was not going to take it easy on them. Her gaze fell upon her other son next. With one fell swoop, Sayuri charged forth and reappeared behind Katoku, intending on shoving her two fingers straight up his bum bum, so that he would be sent spiraling into his twin brother. Although Yasaki's wave of flames hadn't stopped his mother's massive fireball, Yasaki had already disappeared with the help of the Body Flicker Technique, reappearing just behind her. Taking this time to assault her, Yasaki sent a kick towards his mother's bodacious behind, which surely cause her pain because of the tenderness of which it was made out of. After the words continue to flutter from his lips, Katoku was literally unprepared for what would come about next. In the blink of an eye, faster than a speeding bullet, the busty woman appeared directly to his backside. It was,at that moment when time seemed to slow down. Reopening his eyes from the involuntary blink, he would feel the intense presence of the woman behind him. Slowly turning his head, his eyes widened with horror as Sayuri sought to make her next move. With her index and middle finger extended, she aimed to use a on her own son. At this point, it would seem as if all hope was lost for him; would it all end here? Would Katoku have to face a Thousand Years of Death?!? It would seem as if it were true. That was until Yasaki would come to his rescue, with an excellent appliance of the body flicker, Yasaki reappeared behind her moments before her strike could land. The real question was; would risk being pummeled by Yasaki just to teach Katoku a lesson? No matter how many times she scolded him, Yasaki did not seem to get the point. Shinobi were meant to be swift, and while he had managed to sneak up behind Sayuri, taking his time with her lush rear end was a mistake he would be soon regretting. For, the world seemed to have stopped all of a sudden, just for a split second. However, in that split second, the hokage had managed to offer off a counter attack. Her gluteus had seen war on multiple ocassions in the past. Many of her associates had been very rough with the fragile softness, which only proved to enhance its defensive capabilities all the more. There was no part of her busty physique Sayuri had left untrained. Even her butt, for crying out loud, was more than capable of watching out for itself. Sayuri’s body gave off a sudden light, . This caused both blobs of flesh to jiggle viciously, as a ball of chakra was formed, growing all the more potent with each passing second. Just as Yasaki threw up his foot to tarnish the very woman who gave him life, he was met by a rasengan that exploded upon contact, that would have sent him flying backward. Yasaki hadn't seen it coming. A rasengan formed from the bottom!? how could that possible? Yasaki couldn't piece it together but he knew one thing, he had grown stronger, he wasn't the same hot-headed boy from years ago, he was the new and improved Yasaki Hyūga. He was pushed back with a considerable amount of force, landing further away from the two. And that's when he felt something, the memories of him being treated as less than what he truly was. "That's the hokage's son? I heard he couldn't even fight!" was what the kids would whisper about him as he walked by, the person over his shoulder was none other than Zasu, his protector and bodyguard. He wasn't like the others who worked for his mother, he wasn't soulless. "Don't mind them, Kyōran." he had began to call him the name that the other jōnin knew him by, "I still believe that you can surpass your sibli--" he was cut off by the harshness of the young boy's voice. "Don't believe that then! I can't surpass them, I don't even know that technique yet..." he began to mumble his words now, Zasu noticed this. "Technique? you still worried about that?" he questioned. "Y-yeah. I wanna learn it so bad but.. my mom." it was true after all, Sayuri had been refusing to teach him, he figured that she was scared to give him such an ability. "Hmm, I shouldn't do this but.. I'm going to teach you the Rasengan." he smiled and Yasaki could feel hope surge through his body. They exited the village, it became smaller as they walked further through the forest. As time past, Yasaki noticed that they were.. leaving. "Zasu, we're disobeying my mom? cool!" he exclaimed with excitement, but there was a feeling deep down, that something wasn't right. They stopped near a tree faraway from the village. "Zasu--" he was immediately grabbed by the young man, Yasaki tried to read his face. It was evil. He was staring right into the face of the devil himself. "Z-Zasu, get the h-hell off of me!" he struggled under the mans weight, he was too weak, too small. "I can't do that, Yasaki. It was all a gimmick, the bait for the trap." Zasu's golden eyes pierced into Yasaki's blue orbs. "W-what?" the boy remained confused and in a state of shock. But it was too much to explain, Zasu needed to finish the job now. Having one arm against Yasaki's small neck, Zasu used his other hand to grab the kunai in his pocket. "It's over for you, Hokage's Son." Yasaki found himself back in reality, the bell test, his mother and his brother, he was back. He pushed himself up off the ground and dusted off his body, which was covered in dirt. "A-alright. Let's go." Yasaki tried to get himself together enough to fight, although he was discombobulated. Katoku was saved by his brother's well timed interference, this slightly shift in the woman's concentration would allow Katoku to majestically slip away from her grip. He nearly jumped for joy as he pranced away from Sayuri. "That was close! Oh my gawd... That would've been humiliating." Katoku mused, sighing from relief. "Thanks Yasaki. I owe you one." Glaring his white eyes at Sayuri, Katoku began to fiddle with the buttons on his flak jacket. Loosening it, the jacket slid from off his back and with a loud crash, the jacket smashed into the ground. "Alright mom.. Let's do this." Katoku spat again, taking on a specific fighting stance. A playful smirk danced upon Sayuri's lips as she retook a fighting stance. Her earlier rasengan had actually worked to her disadvantage by spacing out the field for her two sons; caught in between them now, they were positioned to attack her from either side. Glancing at each of them now, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed by their partnership as the '''Twin Dragons' (蒼龍, Sōryū). Despite a rivalry that ensued from nibbling on the creamy milk from her mammaries, the two had managed to set aside their differences in order to form a potent tag team. Cooperation had become one of their strengths, and the two maintained a team first mentality, just as any true shinobi should. Raising her arms up towards the heavens, Sayuri forced the earth beneath her into a pillar. She ascended into the skies, riding the pillar of earth as it tunneled from the rich soil, until the rays of the sun covered her from plain sight, making only her darkened silhouette visible. Thereafter, she reunited her hands, cuffing them together, and before long, balls of scorching hot flames began to fall from the clouds, further empowered by the sun itself. This was a mass production of the Uchiha clan's infamous Grand Fireball Technique, only exaggerated to devastate an entire terrain. As they came crashing down upon the island, they left behind large craters. Isn't it obvious? the older twin thought to himself, his eyes focused on the pillar erected beneath his mother's feet. "Katoku, since you owe me, take care of the fireballs!" he ordered his brother. Afterwards, Yasaki began to create a spiraling sphere in his palm. Wind began to radiate off of the orb, creating powerful gusts. "This is my.. Rasengan!" he yelled before running towards the large pillar, the yellow orb in his hand leaving a trail of gold behind him. Once he got close, Yasaki smashed the spinning sphere into the rock, where it drilled straight through. The pillar began to collapse with Sayuri on top of it. Katoku's attention was redirected to the skies, there were predictions of precipitation randomly happening during the day. But in no way would anyone have predicted that the skies would produre such hellish fire! The fire rained down showers of water. Pouring onto the lands and exploding on contact.. Boom crackle ssssss.....pow' went the flames of destruction. "Uhhhh. Wow." Said Katoku. In all of the fire showers blazing glory, Katoku managed to not be stuck by the fire though he was standing in the same spot. Looking at his brother who continued his assault on Sayuri, Katoku glazed at him wondering what it was that Yasaki said. "What was that?" Katoku asked. "I can't hear you order the "ssss's" and booms of the hag's fire... Heh... Who knew she had this much fight left." As the pillar began to collapse, Sayuri leaped off and ascended high into the skies, where she became blanketed by the clouds. Once there, her body hardened, taking on the metal element, and an aura of flames appeared all around her. She then came storming downward, taking the appearance of another meteor by how fast she was traveling. Her head connected with her target first, and the island broke apart into several hundreds of pieces, giving away under her sheer might. Dust stormed all about and smoke plagued the entire area, revealing nothing more than chunks of rocks floating above the ocean surface once it dissipated. Who was she aiming for? she missed her "target" completely, unless she was aiming for the ground. Yasaki had already found himself away from the collapsing pillar alongside Katoku after the fireballs failed to hit his brother---Oh! she must've been aiming for her sons.. or was she? who knows, this can go two ways: A. She was aiming for her two sons, leaving fire behind her as she crashed into them. However, Yasaki had saw her attack coming, she was spending too much time in the air if she was planning on coming back to the ground safely. So before she hit, Yasaki placed his hand over his brother's eyes and began to emit a powerful bright light made of his own chakra, it'd definitely throw Sayuri off track if seen. B. She wasn't aiming for her sons, but the ground itself. The ground beneath Yasaki and Katoku broke into many pieces, making it too unstable too even stand on. Yasaki fell headfirst into the cold waters that the island had once floated on, drifting further underneath as seconds went by. He couldn't breathe, the pressure of the water made it even worse. "It's over for you, Hokage's Son." Yasaki's eyes snapped open, he was still under the icy waters, was he dying? He saw his glasses floating in front of him and decided to grab them. It felt as though he was so far away from the surface, but he wasn't going to die during a lousy bell test, it would be a stupid way for the hokage's son to meet his demise. His hand found it's way out of the water and onto a chunk of land. With all of his strength, he pulled himself out of the water, and rested his body on the piece of land. He coughed a bit and ran his fingers through his hair, moving it out of his way, although the water had raced from his scalp down to his chin. He then searched for his mother and his brother with his eyes. Sayuri came down from the skies in a shining ball of illuminating glory, speeding toward the earth at a quickened pace. At this point Katoku was utterly confused on what his mother was planning to do from there. He pressed his lips together which resembled that of a duck's bill. "Yep...." He sighed heavily. "The hag's completely lost it." Then... Her advancement toward the earth ended with a destructive crash. The island quite literally exploded, complete shattering from underneath the two. The shockwaves from the impact sent Katoku soaring through the air. While in mid air, Katoku managed to turn his body accordingly to land safely on the water. Look up to the surrounding area, there would be nothing left but the ruble of the has been island. "I can't seem to wrap my head around this woman..... But knowing her.... She's probably go it try a sneak attack." Katoku paused for a moment. "Maybe pull me under water, perhaps?" A red hexagonal barrier suddenly emerged from within the waters, shooting up and encasing a large portion within its vicinity. Among its inhabitants were the twin dragons, and of course Sayuri, who had cast the spell while still underwater. As the two looked up towards the heavens, they would see that the ceiling of the barrier was in fact coming down upon them, very slowly sinking into the waters. This would most nearly mean that, while it was not condensing in anyway, it was indeed descending into the ocean, which meant that, sooner or later, they would be forced underwater themselves. Had they looked down, they may have witnessed an ever growing, illustrious black aura. Yasaki, who had been trying to dry off, realized the situation in front of him. This barrier that his mother had formed was beginning to sink with he and Katoku trapped inside, and below the surface, was a growing pit of pitch black. His index finger raced to the bridge of his glasses and with a subtle motion, the glasses slid up the bridge of his nose to comfortably fit on his face. He'd admit, it wasn't easy to read the woman, her strategies left a void space in someone's brain. Her experience remained unrivaled. "Katoku, watch out!" he yelled out, he knew what she was planning, at least that's what he thought. If his thoughts had been proven true, Sayuri would be planning on capturing Katoku. As the barrier was erected around them, Katoku looked upward, pressing his lips together yet again while sighing. His shoulders were slumped, showcasing his mild annoyance of Sayuri "random" attacks. Though he could not fully understand her motives, Katoku knew that she had to be up to something and with the barrier slowing descending he felt that she would be attacking soon. Yasaki shouted his name, bring the lad's attention to the waters below him. His eyes widened, as he gazed upon a large black figure inside the water. Not being able to distinguish what the figure was Katoku narrowed his eyes, simulating the veins and blood vessels on the sides of his temples. The bulged has he focused harder... Within seconds of doing this, Katoku's renowned Dōjutsu kekkei genkai of his clan was activated. It's activation give Katoku insight as to what was going on underneath the waters. His eyes widened more as his mind boggled, ponder on what do to next. "She's using Susanoo. Yep.... The hag has literally lost it.. It's time for her to retire." By now, the barrier had almost entirely submerged underwater, making for very little breathing room, if any at all. The "Hag" had plated herself within the horrid powers of her susanoo, granting her an immunity to the now apparent onyx sea. With one swift movement, the colossal construct weaved its hands forth, generating an aura sphere. Bubbles blew all about as it held together an enormous rasengan, and the surrounding water pressure multiplied as it launched the planet towards the floating children. The rasengan itself dwarfed the barrier, essentially concluding any ideas of escape incomprehensible. Once the rasengan collided with the red walls, it would burst through rather effortlessly. Yasaki hopped on the water's surface, just next to his twin brother. "We're gonna need your senjutsu for this, alright?" he stared his brother in the eyes and nodded at him. He began to create a sphere of gold chakra, his hand helped to shape it. But this rasengan would be more deadlier. "Hinoarashi!" Yasaki announced the name of the new technique. Scorching lightning began to manifest and struck the orb. In his palm was now a golden sphere engulfed in electric fire. He would then wait for his brother to make the next step, already having a name for the technique in mind. Katoku took heed of his brother's advice, he was to supply the forming Rasengan with energy of his own to counter their mother's. With quick decision making, Katoku brought his hands to the small orb and began to feed it with his own chakra. The orb sudden doubled in size from Katoku's addition. Momentary after doing so, Katoku sought to empower the orb even more. Katoku heart rate slowed, his attention was brought to the swarms of energy surrounding him. Upon pulling that energy into his body, Katoku had entered a heightened state known as Sage Mode. Orange pigmentation grew around and under his eyes, as well as a thick black line that appeared within his eyds; transitioning from their white color to bronze. And with a sudden burst of life, the rasengan had tripled in its already doubled size, nearly matching the opposing sphere. Glancing at his twin, the two pointed their Rasengan at its oppose counterpart. Diving into the waters to meet their mother's, intend to clash to discover which Rasengan was superior. By now, the tank had been completely filled with water. Yasaki and Katoku would have had to resort to holding in their breaths, puffing out their cheeks in desperation as their hair flowed behind them. While it was nothing more than two arms at the moment, Sayuri's Susanoo had granted her an immunity to the waters by the durable layer of chakra that now shielded her. Two aura spheres collided, with combatants pushing from both sides. A terrific struggle ensued, but there was one grueling difference. Even with a stalemate, Sayuri had the clear advantage. The twin dragons could not hold their breaths forever. Eventually, they had to give in and succumb to the high water pressures surrounding them, picking at their lives. Without offering her own rasengan anything more, Sayuri held it in place. She would play the waiting game. Yasaki watched his brother add the right ingredient to the rasengan. While he looked onward, he and his brother dashed the large rasengan right into his mother's susanoo-style rasengan, the power of the two orbs colliding sent a massive shockwave through the water. As his mother remain protected by her susanoo, Yasaki realized that this was her trick, to tire both of them out, it would definitely work if Yasaki didn't do something. But then he realized he had applied his special fire to the rasengan, giving it the power to melt through his mother's great rasengan. With just enough force, Yasaki and Katoku could melt right through the orb, it was even senjutsu-enhanced. With a strained push, Yasaki pushed the rasengan even harder against the other, the pressure was becoming even more intense. K-Katoku, help out! he "spoke" to Katoku using their special Twin Telepathy. Katoku paused for a moment, letting his brain do a bit of thinking before he proceeded in helping Yasaki. "''She was aiming that Rasengan... Toward the barrier," he thought glancing back at red barrier as it continue to sink lower into the depths of the water... "''Damn it! Clashing with her was the wrong decision... But maybe.. If Yasaki can hold her back long enough, I can bust through this barrier before we drown." Removing his hand from the orb, Katoku had replaced himself with a clone to aid Yasaki. Now focused on his new objective, Katoku sent the magical energies within his body to his hand creating his own Rasengan orb. Feeling a bit lightheaded from lack of oxygen, Katoku flinched before slamming his energy into the barrier. Pushed against the barrier, the Rasengan eventually began to eat away at the massive construct. Thinning it's defenses and soon gave way to the might of Katoku's Rasengan. Gripping Yasaki's clothing, he and Katoku resurfaced from that depth slowly. It was then, when Sayuru's own broke through theirs; sending them blasted out of the water into the air.